Day Out
by Kache of Time
Summary: Washu wants some time to herself. She comes up with this idea that only gets Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki in trouble.


Aeka: Excuse me Miss Washu, but why do we need to have Family Time

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters shown in Tenchi Muyo! (the series this fan fiction is for).All situations (which are completely fictional) are owned by me.

**Day Out**

In the lab of Washu…

Washu:What do you want now?

Ryoko:What did you do with the T.V. remote?!How you expect me to watch it without a remote?!

Washu:Did you look next to the T.V. set?

Ryoko:One sec.

Ryoko exits the lab and searches around the T.V. set and finds the remote.

Ryoko _yelling to Washu_:Never mind!

Washu:There's got to be some way for me to work in peace!

Ryoko:What?!

--

Washu:I've got it!I've solved all of our problems!

Mihoshi:How?

Washu:With Family Time.

Aeka:Excuse me Miss Washu, but why do we need to have Family Time?

Washu: Well Aeka, I read that when people inhabiting the same living space and don't interact with one another, they tend to aggravate others in the same living environment with insignificant matters, such as a _TV remote._Having Family Time brings everyone in similar surroundings together and thus inhabitants don't bother others as much.To translate – you'll all leave me _alone!_

Ryoko:Fine.There's nothing else better to do right now.

Washu:Okay, now all we have to do is think of something that everyone can do.

--

17 Hours Later…

Ryoko _sarcastically_:Wow Washu, this was such a good idea.I wish I thought of it._annoyed_The only think wrong is that we're still in the same places we were in earlier! 

Washu:Let a genius think, will ya?

_Sasami comes out of the kitchen._

Sasami:Can someone tell me where Tenchi is?_holds up an empty potato bag and waves it_I need more potatoes for dinner.

Washu _stands up_:That's it! 

Mihoshi:What's it?

Washu:We'll have a Potato-Sack race!

Ryoko:And that's your brilliant idea?

Washu:Think about it.It's the only activity where we can't cheat badly.

Aeka:Miss Washu, what would be the prize given to the winner?

Washu:I'm thinking… the grand prize is an uninterrupted date with Tenchi.No one else can disturb he or the winner.

Mihoshi:Wow.That sounds fun.But how are we going to tell Tenchi about it?

Washu:You just leave that up to me.

--

Tenchi:And you say that the grand prize is a trip to the Galactic Limits?

Washu:Mmm-hmm.It's beautiful around this time of year.You'd really like it.

Tenchi:That sounds great.I'm in. 

Washu _to herself_:This is sooo good.I _am_ the greatest!

--

Washu:Welcome to the First Annual Masaki Almost-a-Family Potato Sack Contest A.K.A. Don't Bother the Genius Washu!Now, the rules are simple.You're in the potato sacks.All you have to do is jump from here to the finish line.

Mihoshi:All the way there?

Ryoko:Are you blind?It's only a few meters away!

Washu:I did that deliberately so I can get back to work.Now, is everyone ready?

_Nobuyuki jumps toward the starting line in a potato sack._

Nobuyuki:Wait!I'm coming!

Tenchi:Dad?

Aeka:What's he doing here?

Nobuyuki:I heard Washu yelling and decided to find out what all the commotion was about.It's a good thing I did since I'm such a great potato sack racer.

Ryoko:You're kidding, right?

Washu:Hey Hey Hey!!Time's being wasted!Let's start this already!

_Washu holds up a flag.Ryoko begins to levitate.Washu grabs Ryoko's bag. _

Washu _to Ryoko_:Nuh-uh.There won't be any of that here._to everyone_And remember the grand prize – a date with Tenchi!

Tenchi:What?!

Washu drops the flag.

Washu:Go!

From the start line, Mihoshi jumps ahead of everyone, but loses her balance and ends up face first on the ground.The others continue to jump to the finish line.

Tenchi _to himself_:Oh great!What'd they get me into?What I'd get _myself_ into?!

Aeka _to herself_:Lord Tenchi.I'll win this for you.

Ryoko _to herself_:Soon it'll be just you and me, Tenchi.

Sasami _to herself_:It'll be fun hanging out with Tenchi.

Washu _to herself_:If I do win this, I could go out with Tenchi.But I'll be behind with my work.Oh, why must a genius suffer so?

Mihoshi starts to get up, but loses her balance again and starts rolling down the hill.

Mihoshi:WWAAAAHHHH!!!

Mihoshi picks up speed and hits first Washu, then Sasami, Aeka, and Ryoko.Tenchi and Nobuyuki hop faster to avoid the tumbling mass of people.

Nobuyuki:*hah* *hah*Well son, if I win, we could grab a bite to eat or something.This'll be a good time to get to know my son since your girlfriends and schoolwork and work at the temple keep you busy.The last thing I remember that we did together was going to the beach when you were _ten._

_Tenchi moves ahead of his father._

Tenchi:Got to…keep ahead!

_Just then, Ryo-Ohki starts to scurry ahead of Tenchi._

Tenchi:Ryo-Ohki?

_Ryo-Ohki crosses the finish line.Nobuyuki is hit by the tumbling group of people and gets thrown to Tenchi.The two fall down right before the finish line and stop the group of girls from falling further._

Aeka:Mihoshi!Look what you did!

Ryoko: Yeah!You ruined my chance at being with Tenchi!

Aeka:What did you say!?

Ryoko:You heard me!_Me_ be with Tenchi!

Aeka:And what makes you think that you would win?! __

Ryoko:Well, for one thing, I don't sit around my princess butt all day!

Aeka:You take that back!

Ryoko:Oh yeah… make me.

Mihoshi _gets in between the two_:Now let's not fight. It was just a game.

_Ryoko and Aeka glare at Mihoshi._

Mihoshi:Now that's better.

_Ryoko and Aeka both wack Mihoshi in the face with their arms while talking at once._

Aeka and Ryoko:Well she started it!

_Aeka and Ryoko both look down to see a passed-out Mihoshi._

Sasami:Mihoshi's right._picking up Ryo-Ohki_Anyways, we already have a winner._holds up Ryo-Ohki – trumpets play in the back_

Ryo-Ohki:Meowreow!

Aeka and Ryoko:Ryo-Ohki?When'd she come?

Washu:Good.Now that that's done, I can finally get back to my work.Oh yeah, congrats Tenchi.

Tenchi: *sweat drop*

--

_On their day in the town…_

Tenchi:Now Ryo-Ohki, I want you to be on your best behavior out here, okay?

Ryo-Ohki:Meow.

Tenchi:Good.Now, where do you want to go first?

_A woman walking stops to see Ryo-Ohki._

Woman:Aww.What an adorable little bunny.

Ryo-Ohki:Meowrow.

Woman:What?!Bunnies can't meow!Bunnies can't meow!

Tenchi grabs Ryo-Ohki.

Tenchi _nervously_:No m'am.This is a …uhh… a rare European rabbit.It's suppose to sounds like a cat.Heh heh.

Tenchi runs off with Ryo-Ohki and hides in an alley.

Tenchi:Ryo-Ohki, you can't meow out here._gets something out of his backpack_I thought we might need this._takes out a blue dress with a carrot on it_Here, change into your human form and put this on.

--

Sasami _sighs_:I wonder what Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki are doing.It sure is lonely without them here.

--

Both Tenchi and the human-like version of Ryo-Ohki come out from the alley and continue to walk like nothing has happened.People start to stare at the strange looking girl walking with Tenchi.Two kids chasing each other start coming toward her and Tenchi.One of the kids accidentally runs into Ryo-Ohki.The kid gets up.

Kid:Oh, sorry.Let me help you.

The kid lends out a helping hand.Ryo-Ohki looks at it, gets up, smacks the hand out of her way, and attacks the kid.

Tenchi:Ryo-Ohki!Don't!

Tenchi grabs Ryo-Ohki by the waist and pulls her to him.

Tenchi:You'll have to excuse her.She hasn't been feeling well.

Tenchi runs off again with Ryo-Ohki.

Kid:That's the last time I'll trust a furry.

As Tenchi's carrying her, Ryo-Ohki sees something, jumps out of Tenchi's arms and breaks into a run.

Ryo-Ohki:Meow Meow Meow!!

Tenchi:Come back!

--

Aeka:Sasami, aren't you done with dinner yet?walks into the kitchenWhy, you haven't done anything.What's the matter?Is everything all right?

Sasami:I'm sorry, Aeka.I haven't been feeling much like cooking today since Ryo-Ohki's been gone.

Aeka sits next to Sasami:Don't worry, Sasami.She's ok.She's with Tenchi, remember?They'll be back before you know it.

Sasami:You're right, Aeka.

Aeka:Feel better?

Sasami:Uh-huh.

Aeka:Good, now how about some dinner?

Sasami:We need things from the store.

Aeka glass breaks in the background:What!?But we're flat broke!

Sasami:There're some instant noodles in the cabinet.

Aeka gets up and rummages through the cabinets to find food.She comes across a few canisters of dehydrated noodles.

Aeka:This is all the food we have!?

--

Ryo-Ohki stops in front of a vendor selling vegetables, including carrots, and tries to reach them. 

Vendor:Hey kid, get outta here!

Tenchi catches up to her and grabs her hand.

Tenchi:Ryo-Ohki… sees the carrot already in her mouth – now talks to the vendorHow much for the carrot?

Vendor:825 yen.

Tenchi:Isn't that a little steep?!I mean…it's just a carrot.

Vendor:Carrots haven't had a good season.Now pay up.

Tenchi:Fine. pays the vendor and walks off with Ryo-Ohki

--

Ryoko:This…is all…there was?

Aeka:Yes, unless you can come up with some money.

Ryoko:Well, I could come up with something better than noodles.

Aeka:I'd like to see you try.

Ryoko:I don't want to.

Mihoshi:Come on, guys.Can't we have at least one peaceful meal without anyone arguing?

Ryoko and Aeka:NO!

--

Tenchi's stomach rumbles.

Tenchi:Well, at least you had dinner.It's starting to get late.Want to go home now?

Ryo-Ohki:Meow.

Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki get on a bus heading for home.Before leaving the bus depot, a guy wearing a ski mask holds a gun in front of all the passengers.

Guy:This is me knocking out the bus driver.

The guy punches out the bus driver and throws him off the bus.

Guy:And this is me hijacking the bus!

The masked hijacker starts the bus and pushes the accelerator to the floor.The bus zips through the city.Ryo-Ohki, wanting to go home, gets up from her seat and walks to the hijacker.The hijacker knocks her down and she tumbles out of the neglected opened door.

Tenchi:Ryo-Ohki!

Ryo-Ohki gets up with only a few scratches and bruises.She returns to her original form, then transforms into the space barge and races after the speeding bus with her sharp exteriors grind into buildings.She takes air, wiping out several more buildings in the process, and starts shooting lasers at the bus.

Tenchi:Why is she doing that?

Two of the lasers actually hit the bus – one travels through the center of the bus while the other hits the engine.The other lasers fired earlier hit various parts of the city and blew up buildings, roads, vehicles, and small monuments.The hijacker, not having an escape vehicle anymore, jumps out and begs Ryo-Ohki to stop.

Guy:STOOPPP!!I promise I'll be good from now on and only hijack carts at golf courses!!

Ryo-Ohki:Meowrow!

Ryo-Ohki returns to her cabbit form and starts hopping toward the bus.Tthe hijacker moves out of her way and starts running away.

Guy:WAAAAAAHH!!

Tenchi:Ryo-Ohki!You stopped the hijacker!

Tenchi looks around and sees the obliterated city.

Tenchi:Umm…maybe we should get out of here before someone thinks it was us.

Ryo-Ohki:Rwror.

--

Tenchi:We're back.

Sasami:Tenchi!Ryo-Ohki!How'd it go?

Ryo-Ohki scurries up to Sasami's head.

Tenchi:It was ok.Where's everyone else?

Sasami:Sleeping.

Tenchi:Sleeping?

Sasami:Uh-huh.They said that since they couldn't eat good food they would dream about it.

Tenchi:That sounds like a good idea.walking up the stairsOh, and Sasami, if there's a bunch of people outside yelling and carrying burning torches, just tell them "there's no such thing as a girl-spaceship-bunny creature".

--

Washu _walking out of her lab while stretching_: I got to finish soooo much work.We should have Family Time more often.

Doorbell rings.

Washu:Coming._opens the front door and sees and angry mob of people carrying burning torches_Yes, can I help you?

Leader:Have you seen a girl-spaceship-bunny creature?

Washu closes the door.

Washu:Well, that's enough work for me for today.


End file.
